This invention is directed to a cold worked stainless steel bezel for a portable electronic device.
By their very nature, portable electronic devices (e.g., MP3 players, cellular telephones) are carried around and subject to impacts and inadvertent blows to which static electronic devices (e.g., desk-top computers, televisions) are not subject. To protect the electronic systems of these portable devices, manufacturers have constructed impact resistant cases.
Existing cases, however, are not always easily manufactured, aesthetically pleasing, or sufficiently resistant to impacts. Accordingly, there is a need for a hard, easily manufactured and aesthetically pleasing case for portable electronic devices.